


Born This Way

by winratiner



Series: Cheek to Cheek [17]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winratiner/pseuds/winratiner





	Born This Way

Chapter 17-Born this way

“你还有我”这句话，着实很令人暖心，可也得看语境，比如奇力和莱戈拉斯的对话。

-小莱，这上大学以后的第一次放长假，你不回去吗？  
-不了，等下个假期再回。  
-你要不跟我到我哥那里住吧！  
-不用了，我和阿拉贡住宿舍就行。  
-要是想家了就来哈。  
-好。  
-听说鬼见愁老太太留了两个人给她做实验，简直是人间地狱啊，你知道这俩傻逼都谁啊？  
-你还有我。  
-…………

小山羊要哭出来了。  
撇开他们的导师，先说说他的近况。  
他和莱戈拉斯早就商量好一起报奇力所在城市的某所一流大学，可巧，报了同一个系，两个人又分在同一间寝室，天天一起吃一起睡的，似乎要把之前没玩的补回来。  
奇力慢慢发现，他面前的莱戈拉斯·绿叶，不太像他认识的那片纯洁无暇的小叶子。  
莱戈拉斯恋爱了。  
“是谁啊？”一日奇力爬上莱戈拉斯的床，贱兮兮地笑。  
莱戈拉斯脸“唰”地红了，“不……不要告诉你。”  
“跟我害什么羞！”奇力笑着戳莱戈拉斯腰侧笑穴，白皮少年躲闪不及被他弄得咯咯直笑蜷成一团，二人扭打到一起，最后莱戈拉斯举了白旗：“好好好，跟你说。”  
\---  
“阿拉贡？和我的小叶子？谈恋爱？”瑟兰迪尔朝电话那头吼，“我不同意！”索林听他冷不丁地一吼，手一个不稳鸡蛋连皮带液统统下到锅里，他一脸黑线，关火，从厨房里走出看瑟兰迪尔，看什么事情能让他那么激动。  
“我不同意！我告诉你埃尔隆德，我的叶子绝对不能被你那边笑起来脸上褶子都能当千层饼的猪拱了白菜！他才十八岁！十八岁怎么谈恋爱！行了你不用解释了……你不管？你撒手不管？你这是要遁入空门还是驾鹤归西？就算是你死了我也得把你揪回来！你不管谁管？……哦，你忙？你还有别的事要操心？你那半秃的脑袋是我给你剃的还是薅的？……是，是我让他们俩多接触，可我让莱戈拉斯交个朋友不是男朋友！我怎么……我哪里歧视！你别挂电话！你！”  
哦，是阿拉贡和莱戈拉斯好上这件事终于被他发现了啊，索林想。  
索林回到炉灶前拿筷子从蛋液里挑出蛋壳，开火煎蛋。  
阿拉贡追莱戈拉斯追了有段时间，历经千辛万苦终于把发小追到手，可能这种单恋经历的共鸣，索林挺替他欣慰的。  
早就料到瑟兰迪尔会因为他儿子被一个糙汉子（青年？）追到手大发雷霆，索林不去干涉瑟兰迪尔和埃尔隆德兄弟两个之间乱七八糟的唇枪舌剑，他只要负责闭嘴，让奇力别生事掺和到阿拉贡和莱戈拉斯之间引火烧身——话说回来，这小兔崽子有日子没跟自己联系了！上了大学心都野起来了…  
“索林！”瑟兰迪尔气冲冲地进了厨房，索林看他气得够呛，要去给他倒水，瑟兰迪尔摆摆手，示意免了，“你，明天不是去他们那个市开会吗？”  
索林点点头，这是他第三次进修。  
“趁着开会的空闲时间，让莱戈拉斯和阿拉贡分手。”  
——  
索林真的后悔，他怎么看着瑟兰迪尔焦急忙慌的模样于心不忍就脑袋一热答应来试试劝劝莱戈拉斯。  
现在莱戈拉斯坐在公园长凳上看着湖面有点紧张。  
瞧这孩子吓的…  
跟索林打招呼的时候，莱戈拉斯手一直紧紧攥着衬衣下摆，似乎在下什么决心。  
索林猜得没错。  
莱戈拉斯开口第一句就是“我不会和阿拉贡分开。”  
随后则是“如果他执意要拆散我们，我便不再与他见面。他也可以当做没有我这个儿子。”  
“我不是来干这事的…”索林说，同时在心里狠狠抽自己老脸几个耳光。  
“你来这里，没有见菲力奇力，反而直接找了雇主的儿子，明摆着是受他之托来办事。”莱戈拉斯平静地戳穿索林的谎。  
“你和阿拉贡的事，我并不觉得惊讶，当然也不觉得有什么分开的必要。”索林说，瑟兰迪尔的儿子要是连自己来意这点都看不出，那真是愧对他爹的遗传基因，索林如此安慰自己。索林拍拍莱戈拉斯的肩膀，示意他放松。  
“我来是要告诉你你父亲的想法。”索林笑，“他最近有点忙，到开董事会的时候了。相信我，他忙过这段时间，一定会亲自来跟你谈，面对面的，心平气和地说，我想他并不会那么反对你们。”  
“我的父亲…才不会像你说的，放任我。他一点都不信任我，过度保护，像个控制狂，总是把我放到他的翅膀之下。我知道他不愿意我走上他的老路，可…”莱戈拉斯看着索林的蓝眼睛，宝蓝色的眸子像一片宁静的港湾，看着索林的眼睛，莱戈拉斯不由自主想要坦诚——奇力，奇力，你知道我一直羡慕你和你舅舅的关系，这次让我体会一下你们之间的独有羁绊，你不会生气吧？  
莱戈拉斯颔首，盯着地面，看一只西瓜虫在砖缝中爬行：“我说的话，不要让我父亲知道，好吗？”  
“当然。”索林道。  
莱戈拉斯深吸一口气，似乎在劝自己开口，末了他终于说出让索林瞠目结舌的话：“你打算什么时候跟我父亲表白？”  
“嗯？”索林本以为莱戈拉斯是要说自己和阿拉贡多么多么地渴望在一起，多么不想被分开，多么需要家人，尤其是瑟兰迪尔的祝福，谁料想竟然是如此开门见山的一句话。  
“莱戈拉斯，我…不，你应该…其实我…”  
“从我看到书房里整整齐齐的小说的时候，我就已经明白了，更不用说你看他，提起他的时候，声音里，眼神里丝毫不加掩饰的爱意。”  
“你…什么时候进过书房？”索林问。  
莱戈拉斯看了他一眼：“留宿的时候…我溜进去了。”莱戈拉斯偷偷隐瞒奇力和自己明知故犯的行径。  
老天爷啊，索林想，那里面除了书，还有许许多多奇力都不知道的限制级小秘密，这熊孩子究竟有没有看到其他的？  
“有书，并不能代表什么。况且…眼神论站不住脚…我和你父亲只是…”  
“只是那种普通上司下属关系？那你敢看着我的眼睛告诉我，你对我的父亲没有感觉？”莱戈拉斯笑，他笑起来和瑟兰迪尔十分相像，索林摇头，并没有否认他对瑟兰迪尔的感觉。  
“我的父亲…他十五岁的时候就和母亲偷偷结了婚，你知道那并没有什么法律效力，但我的降生惹怒了我的外公，他是一个古板的外国学者，他动用关系遣返母亲，在不声不响让我母亲离开父亲后，找到我父亲，要求他让我母亲过上真正安稳的日子。那时候，正赶上不景气，密林制衣刚刚作为祖父的遗产分给父亲，它濒临破产——谁敢把自己未成年的女儿拜托给可能一辈子欠一屁股债的男人？同时这个男人同样未满十八岁？父亲理解外公，母亲已经无法再与他见面，为了她，他制造了死亡的假象，骗过母亲，专心经营密林制衣，从此老死不相往来…结果，你也看到了，密林制衣挺了过来，可我父亲…”莱戈拉斯停下，他注视索林，蔚蓝的眼睛里满是悲哀：“他不再相信任何人，不再亲近任何人，他不相信爱情，也不愿意再次陷入其中。他宁愿在灯红酒绿中流连忘返，也不肯寻找茫茫人海中一处属于他的港湾，而你——”莱戈拉斯提高声调，他很激动，似乎这番话是藏于他心底的一坛老酒，今日终于能够一口喝下，涨得他头晕眼花也在所不辞，“我爱他，可我不能给他他需要的，而你的出现，改变了父亲，他愿意笑，愿意将自己封闭的世界咧开一个口子，许你一人走入，你是唯一的，是特别的，如果你不能让父亲再次相信爱情，谁能呢？”  
索林叹了一口气，摸摸莱戈拉斯的头，像看奇力一般看着这个孩子，待他在自己的目光中平静些许，缓缓开口：“你也知道，我凭借瑟兰迪尔的力量，才能这么快爬起来。没有他的无私帮助，我不可能有今天。  
“我不愿意把我和他的关系搞得…那么功利，好像我对他的追求是为了他的权势，他的金钱，而非他这个人。”  
“那么就让他知道，让他相信，无论贫贱还是富贵，无论青春还是年迈，你对他始终如一，让他生活在你生命之火的暖意中，沐浴在你倾注给他的爱意之下，让他不再害怕，不再怯懦，不再否认，不再拒绝——只有你能迈出那一步，只有你。”莱戈拉斯打断索林。索林沉默，的确，如果瑟兰迪尔真的对自己有意，那只能由自己走出第一步，可索林迟迟不愿意尝试，甚至连暧昧也心惊胆战。  
他太在乎瑟兰迪尔，太怕失去瑟兰迪尔。  
即使，做出改变，表明心意，成功失败的概率各占一半，索林也不会冒险，保持现状很好，起码他和瑟兰迪尔之间是一对一的关系，可万一，莱戈拉斯口中的瑟兰迪尔的变化是假象，索林不理智的行为只能让自己距离对方越来越远。  
他能再次承受失去瑟兰迪尔的痛苦吗？索林不止一次问自己。  
答案明显是不能。  
“说到你的父亲，”索林及时从思绪里脱身，他看向莱戈拉斯：“你要知道，你的父亲很爱你，爱你超过整个世界，超过他的生命。你要理解，他对你的保护，是不想让你走上他的老路。可我，说实话…不认同他的想法。”他向后仰在长椅上，看着湖面悠闲划水的野鸭，“你对我说了瑟兰迪尔的故事，作为交换，我可以和你说说我的故事，只是…你愿意听吗？”  
——  
索林发现自己喜欢男人，是他十三岁时候的事情。刚开始，他以为这只是课本上说的，对同性异性都抱有好奇的正常的青春期心理，他甚至偷偷摸摸瞒着家人参加了一次大学生组织的party，在那里他和一个处女发生了关系。他发现他能够对女人硬起来，于是便满心欢喜地认为自己是不折不扣的异性恋，他甚至和同龄的女生交往，好几个，最后几乎都因为对她们关心不够而分手。此时此刻，索林才慢慢醒悟，他能硬起来完全是因为他还处于青春期，他爱的是男人。  
和大多数男孩子一样，他开始费尽一切心思想搞明白自己能不能被掰回来，答案却令人心寒。  
这意味着他会失去家人，他不想这样。他是爷爷最期望的孙子，所以他绝对不能是同性恋。  
起码，表面上不能。  
无奈，失落，甚至一度开始自暴自弃，他年纪轻轻便开始酗酒，甚至有一次险些尝到大麻的味道。  
直到迪斯，他的姐姐，进了他的房间，一巴掌扇到他的脸上，说索林橡木盾你摸着心好好想想，你想成为你即将成为的那类人吗？  
虚伪地戴上面具，在谎言和阴影中孤苦终老，没有找到此生挚爱，也不能过想要的生活，你只是家族的提线木偶——如果你不是你自己，何苦来到人世走这一遭？  
迪斯的每一个字都是一把刀，一下下插在索林心里。  
你就是你，生来如此，你没有必要变成一个连自己都不认可的人。  
迪斯说。  
于是索林向家里出柜，被愤怒的索尔逐出家门，与他一起的还有迪斯。  
在迪斯的帮助下，索林走出了人生第一个低谷。  
但迪斯并没有陪伴她的弟弟，陪伴她的孩子太久。  
车祸。  
说起来像是小说，或者电视剧，可当它切切实实发生在自己身上，任谁都无心调侃，甚至连向天空大喊“为什么这么对我”的时间都没有，索林处理好姐姐的丧事——把她葬在姐夫身边——就带两个外甥开始生活。  
他也曾求助橡木盾家，可索尔发话，若帮索林，就自动滚出家门，索林不愿意牵连其他亲隽，也憋了一股气，非要干出点名堂来让本家佩服，半工半读，毕业工作，一直到现在。  
“我不是需要你的怜悯，莱戈拉斯，”索林看着表情复杂的少年说，“我只是想告诉你，有能包容你，爱护你的家庭，有一个爱你超过他的生命的父亲，你很幸运，可你并不需要处处迎合。记住——”索林清嗓，他在莱戈拉斯蓝水晶的眼中看到了些许湿润的迹象，莱戈拉斯对他父亲的爱，远远超过他表现出来的分量，“无论何时何地，都要做自己，不要成为你厌恶的那类人，上帝创造了独特的你，给了只属于的你生活轨迹，便要活出自己的模样，梦想，友情，爱情，你的生活不必受他人左右。真正爱你的人，不会介意你的性取向，你和谁共度一生，你的父亲最终会祝福你们，愿你幸福。给他点时间，相信他。”  
——  
索林和莱戈拉斯谈了很久，直到莱戈拉斯吸着鼻子说我会和父亲好好商量，他能理解我和阿拉贡。  
索林点头，时候也不早，他提出送莱戈拉斯回学校，莱戈拉斯指指早就在一旁全程“偷听”的阿拉贡，说不用，我们一起回去，你明天还有事，快回去休息。  
“我很羡慕奇力，他成长的过程中有一个可以依赖，无话不说的‘父亲’，我希望，我以后也能有这样一个。”莱戈拉斯说完后，拉起阿拉贡的手，阿拉贡对索林行了个礼，满眼爱慕满眼宠溺地看着莱戈拉斯，随他离开。  
索林站在湖边，看孩子们拿小鱼喂野鸭。他们会有不同性向，不同职业，不同理想，因此走上了不同的道路，有些甚至背道而驰，可那又怎样？  
上帝创造我们，难道不是为了让我们独特地活下去吗？  
我选择，我向往，我骄傲。  
我生来如此。  
索林在风中微笑。  
因为我们生来如此。  
—END—


End file.
